Don't even lay a finger on my kid, you stupid frog !
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Supplié, Arthur accède à la demande d'Alfred de le transformer en femme pour le temps limité d'une journée à l'aide de sa magie. Seulement, dès le lendemain matin, l'anglais se rend compte qu'il a fait erreur en voyant son fils se faire courtiser ouvertement par Francis... Mais hors de question qu'il laisse le français toucher à son ancienne colonie ! OS, FrUS et pairings divers


Titre : Don't even lay a finger on my kid, you stupid frog !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présentés ici appartiennent au créateur d'Hetalia (dont je ne me souviens pas du nom, désolée… .')

Pairings : FrUS, PrusCan, Spamano, et un chouilla de Austria x Hungary

Note de l'auteur : Mouahaha, ma première publication sur Hetalia ! Pas grand-chose pour le moment, juste un OS assez court (et peu inspiré, je dois dire). Mais d'autres textes arriveront bientôt sur ce fandom, promis ! *^* Quant au titre, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt en manque d'inspiration, et que j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un titre qui réussissait à englober le thème plutôt vague de cet OS… désolée pour ça.

* * *

Arthur tiqua, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe. Il aurait dû se douter que cette demande était louche. Il aurait dû chercher par tous les moyens à comprendre ce qui motivait son ancienne colonie avant d'accéder si facilement à sa requête. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il le tuerait dès que la réunion serait terminée, foi d'anglais. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils se faire ainsi reluquer les seins sans rien dire, tout de même !

#

Le représentant du Royaume-Uni ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Tu veux QUOI ? répéta-t-il en accentuant ce dernier mot, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- J-Je voudrais que tu utilises ta magie pour me transformer en femme. Juste une journée sera suffisante, je n'ai pas besoin de plus… S'il te plait ! supplia Alfred.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? fit Arthur, méfiant.

- S'il te plait ! réitéra son interlocuteur. Je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien, promis !

- B-Bon, si tu insistes tant que ça… céda-t-il, étonné par la véhémence de son cadet. »

#

C'était donc peu surpris que le blond avait vu son fils arriver à la réunion internationale du lendemain avec quelques changements notables. Le représentant des Etats-Unis était plus mignon qu'il l'avait imaginé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, se logeant au creux de ses omoplates son visage, affiné, était désormais totalement féminin. Son torse d'homme avait fait place à une volumineuse poitrine mise en avant par un savant décolleté sa taille s'était amincie et ses hanches élargies.

Mais _bloody hell_, qui avait ainsi habillé son fils… sa fille… son… bref, qui l'avait habillé(e) comme ça ?! Alfred portait un jean moulant déli… vulgairement son postérieur, ainsi qu'un top trop court qui laissait son nombril à l'air libre et dévoilait une grande partie de sa poitrine récemment acquise. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ces talons ?! Ils devaient bien faire dix centimètres au minimum, il allait se tordre la cheville avec ces trucs !

Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment l'enfant qu'il avait soigneusement et patiemment élevé avait-il pu devenir cette image même du dévergondage ? Avait-il été un si mauvais parent, pour que son fils… sa fille… son… _Bloody hell_, il se perdait dans ses propres phrases.

Puis, soudain, l'évidence lui apparut, portant ce jour-là le nom de Francis Bonnefoy et semblant particulièrement intéressée par les nouveaux attributs d'Alfred. Ce pervers n'avait tout de même pas osé… Sentant son instinct maternel se réveiller, l'anglais foudroya du regard le _stupid frog_ qui osait mater sans gêne son enfant. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi avait-il échangé de place avec Matthew ? Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches !

Mais Francis semblait être bien trop absorbé par le décolleté d'Alfred pour remarquer les ondes négatives de l'ancien pirate. Le blond se pencha vers l'oreille de la désormais jeune femme – Arthur sentit son cœur s'arrêter, un « _Nooooooo !_ » intérieur le secouant – et y glissa quelques mots en souriant avant de croquer le lobe. C-C-Comment ce _stupid frog_ avait-il osé toucher à son fils ?! Et pourquoi ce dernier rougissait-il comme une jeune fille en fleur ?! Le français avait signé son arrêt de mort, il allait le tuer, le tuer, _fucking kill him, for sure_…

#

« Tu sais que j'ai vraiment envie de te manger tout cru, en ce moment ? susurra Francis, ponctuant ses paroles d'une légère morsure sur son oreille. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il avait enfin accédé à la demande de son amant, malgré ses appréhensions, et même si il avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise, il était aussi pressé que lui de tester ce corps. Mais le moment n'était certainement pas le meilleur pour se laisser tenter, même si il sentait son excitation grandir peu à peu. Il repoussa avec un soupir lassé – que démentaient ses rougissements – la bouche du blond qui s'approchait un peu trop de la sienne devant toutes ces nations réunies. Si seulement il arrêtait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, peut être pourrait-il se concentrer un minimum sur le sujet de la réunion – et éviter le regard assassin que posait Arthur sur le français.

#

Dès que le meeting fut terminé, Arthur se leva, une aura sombre l'entourant dangereusement. Alfred avait déjà disparu avec le _stupid frog_, mais il n'allait pas les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient, hors de question ! Que son ancienne colonie décide de passer à l'acte, pourquoi pas, mais avec ce pervers international, certainement pas ! Hors de question que Francis touche à l'enfant qu'il avait élevé ! Le connaissant, il serait capable de lui demander les plus honteuses des choses pour son petit plaisir… et Alfred, naïf qu'il était, était tout à fait capable de tomber dans son piège vicieux ! Il devait absolument éviter cela !

L'anglais avait quelques idées d'endroits où les deux tourtereaux avaient pu aller. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre du français, reconvertie en lieu de perversion et de dépravation, regorgeant d'accessoires en tous genres. Connaissant son ennemi, il l'imaginait bien ramener son Alfred ici pour lui « faire découvrir un nouveau monde fantastique et merveilleux ». Il l'imaginait bien disant ce genre de choses, ce pervers.

#

Arthur se hâta donc vers la chambre de Francis, qui était… vide. _Holy shit_, comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Évidemment, comme il pouvait l'attendre de la part de son ennemi juré, celui-ci avait dû chercher une cachette un peu moins évidente à trouver. Le blond jura à nouveau et fit une rapide liste des endroits à vérifier, à savoir : en premier lieu, la chambre d'Alfred, ensuite, les chambres d'Antonio et de Gilbert – connaissant le Bad Friend Trio, ils étaient capables de s'entraider même pour ce genre de choses –, puis si il ne les trouvait pas, les chambres des proches du français, sans compter les entrepôts du sous-sol – il préférait se parer à toute éventualité avec ce _stupid frog_ – et les salles de réunion vides. Revigoré, l'anglais se dépêcha donc en direction de la chambre qu'occupait son ancienne colonie.

#

Arthur ouvrit vindicativement la porte de la chambre d'Alfred, qui était, pour une raison inconnue, restée ouverte. _Oh God_. Pourquoi Matthew était-il en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Gilbert dans la chambre de son frère ?! L'anglais sentit tout son sang remonter vers son visage, autant par la gêne que par la honte. Était-il un si mauvais parent que cela, pour que ses deux fils se retrouvent entraînés dans les profondeurs de la luxure ? Nullement gêné par l'intrusion, le représentant de la Prusse continua sa petite affaire, retournant Matthew pour mieux le pénétrer.

« Ah~ ! A-Attends, Gil' ! P-Pas par devant… Aaah~ ! »

Arthur referma la porte, son visage plus rouge qu'une tomate – et non, il ne saignait pas du nez ! Pas qu'il se fichait de voir son second fils se faire prendre sauvagement par son petit ami, mais il connaissait la relation entre ces deux-là depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser couler. Peut être qu'un jour il irait tout de même toucher deux mots à Gilbert au sujet de sa brutalité avec son petit Matthew, tout de même. Peut être.

#

Se reprenant rapidement, l'ancien pirate courut à la chambre d'Antonio. Si jamais l'espagnol avait osé accueillir Francis et Alfred dans sa chambre, il allait avoir droit à la punition du siècle ! L'anglais défonça à moitié la porte en entrant, énervé.

« Q-Que… commença un Romano rouge écarlate à son entrée.

- Oh, sourcils ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Antonio, pas gêné pour le moins du monde d'être retrouvé à moitié nu en train d'embrasser le jeune homme.

- Où est Francis ?! Je suis sûr que tu l'as aidé à se cacher, pas vrai ?! _Spain, you dumbass !_

- Oh, Francis ? Désolé, cette fois-ci je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. »

Romano tiqua, une veine commençant à palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe. Premièrement, il allait éradiquer la nation anglaise de la surface de la Terre pour l'avoir dérangé alors qu'il parvenait tout juste à mettre l'autre _bastardo_ dans l'ambiance. Deuxièmement, il allait tuer l'espagnol pour avoir oublié de fermer le verrou. Troisièmement, tout le monde se fichait de savoir où Francis et Alfred étaient allés copuler.

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Arthur se fit éjecter de la chambre par un italien en colère qui referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'anglais put entendre Romano crier à s'en briser les cordes vocales quelque chose qui ressemblait à « oublie encore une fois de verrouiller la porte et tu seras privé de sexe pendant un an, _bastardo_ ! ». Un peu découragé de ces échecs successifs mais plus combatif que jamais, le blond décida d'aller voir directement dans la chambre du dernier membre du Bad Friend Trio, Gilbert, qu'il savait être avec Matthew dans la chambre de son ancienne colonie.

#

Arthur ouvrit triomphalement la porte de Gilbert, révélant une chambre… vide. Seul un petit oiseau jaune pépiait tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. _Shit_. Mais peu importait, il finirait par les trouver, et il ferait la peau à Francis, foi d'anglais ! Il vérifia ainsi pas moins de cinq nouvelles chambres, dérangeant au passage trois autres couples qui le prirent plus ou moins bien – il se rappellerait pendant longtemps la baffe que venait de lui mettre la représentante de la Hongrie pour l'avoir dérangée en plein moment intime avec Roderich, à croire que le lieu s'était transformé en véritable _love hotel_ ! – mais Alfred et Francis restaient introuvables. Découragé, agacé et fatigué, l'anglais retourna donc silencieusement et piteusement vers sa propre chambre. Il n'avait même pas été capable de protéger son fils des mains perverses du français, il se sentait minable.

« Ah, Arthur ! Je me doutais que tu tarderais pas à revenir ici… t'inquiète pas, on s'en va tout de suite ! sourit Francis. »

Attendez une minute. Pourquoi ce _stupid frog_ qu'il avait cherché pendant toute l'après-midi était-il dans sa chambre ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas… dans sa chambre…

« Francis, ôte-moi un doute, grimaça l'anglais en faisant craquer dangereusement ses poings. Vous n'auriez tout de même pas utilisé mon lit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah… Ahaha… fut la seule réponse que parvint à émettre le français, sorte de rire tendu peu convainquant.

- Tu vas voir, _fucking frog ! You shameless frenchie ! I'll kill you, you asshole ! Go die !_ »

Alfred sortit de la douche, juste à temps pour voir l'anglais partir à la poursuite du français qui semblait beaucoup moins fier et sûr de lui qu'il l'était quelques heures auparavant. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tant qu'Arthur lui rendait son amant en état de marche, peu lui importait…

* * *

Note de fin : Alors, réactions ? Tomate ou pas ? x3

Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de FrUS sur le fandom français, mais j'aime bien ce couple ! En fait, j'ai du mal avec Alfred en seme, j'arrive pas à le voir autrement qu'en mignon 'tit uke... u.u


End file.
